


A Rant: Middle-earth Character Inserts

by thatkgrl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: This is just a little rant about how I feel about certain fandom-related things.





	A Rant: Middle-earth Character Inserts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little rant about how I feel about certain fandom-related things.

I've noticed recently that some people that write _The Hobbit_ or _Lord of the Rings_ fanfics, while trying to not make a modern girl/boy/whatever a Mary-Sue/ Marty-Stu, have a tendency to make them have either no knowledge of Middle-earth and the books or movies or little/shaky knowledge of them. Since the aim of the protagonist is usually to play a part (whether small or large) to save Middle-earth at whatever parts of the stories they arrive at, I've got to ask: Why would they make their protagonist(s) so clueless about Middle-earth? If the aim is to keep the story going as close to the books or movies so as to not make a mess of things, why create and insert a character who is much more likely to screw things up due to their ignorance?

And another thing. Why do people think that their character using some Middle-earth language, e.g. Elvish, is going to help them when their character usually only knows phrases that could make things awkward? I don't know. Just some observations I've had.


End file.
